


2 redheads and a strawberry

by Gammija



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, sadly that is not a pre-written tag, wendy uses an axe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammija/pseuds/Gammija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A REALLY short art-fic combo for a crossover i desperately want. Where Lydia, Jazz and Wendy all go to the same college and are roommates. At first they all think they're the only one of the three who knows about the supernatural, later they're a kickass team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 redheads and a strawberry

 

Wendy was startled by an inhuman shriek that pierced the air, distracting her from the cute catvideos she was watching and making her jump up from her bed immediately.  
The sound seemed to have come from directly beneath her window, and she reached for the stack of clothes behind which she had stashed her axe. If there was something supernatural going on around their apartment, it was her responsibility to check it out. As former Gravity Falls citizen she knew about things that go bump in the night, had experience in dealing with them. She knew that wasn’t true for her roommates.  
And she wanted to keep it that way. 

Slowly she walked past Lydia’s sleeping form into the living room. The screaming noise had faded, but she wasn’t ready to go back to bed yet.

The shrieking came back, louder and closer this time, as if whatever creature made the noise was standing in their hallway. The bathroom door opened, showing Jazz with her mouth full of toothbrush attempting to ask: “What was that?”

Wendy tightened her grip on the weapon. “Probably nothing.”

Jazz pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you holding a glowing axe?”

Wendy glanced at her weapon. The blue inscription had been made by Dipper and Ford, who claimed it would make the axe unbreakable and the wielder stronger. She didn’t know if it worked, but it sure sounded nice.  
“I’m going to see if the nothing really is nothing. If it is, then great! But if it isn’t…” She smiled and added dramatically: “… then tell my wife and children I lo-“

She was interrupted when a deafening high-pitched shriek came from outside, the loudest it had been so far. Everything went quiet. Until someone – or something – knocked on the door.

The two girls looked at each other and carefully neared the door, neither wanting to open it first. Eventually Jazz was the one to unlock it and pull it back, revealing the person behind it. 

The person was a boy, wearing a blue hoodie and holding a metal baseball bat, that was covered in something that would’ve been blood if it hadn’t been purple. He was panting, leaning with one hand on the wall. With his upturned nose, moles and spiky hair with too much gel, they both recognized him as Stiles from Lydia’s photos. 

“Uhm, hi,” he managed in between breaths. “You’re Jazz and Wendy, right?” 

Wendy and Jazz hesitantly nodded. 

He pushed himself back from the wall and extended his hand. “I’m Stiles. Is Lydia home?”


End file.
